Twisted
by j.liz.8
Summary: Operative A.D.'s anger is terrifying. And that's coming from someone close to the situation. A.D. himself, actually. But everyone he meets is aware of it, too. He's been instructed to make sure of that. It thrills them to see just how deeply, inhumanly powerful he is. / AU-If the Lab Rats hadn't escaped in You Posted What! Mainly focuses on Adam and Chase. I don't own Lab Rats.


Adam hates tranquilizer guns. He's a highly-trained bionically-enhanced young man. A little needle shouldn't be able to take him down. But here he is, alone on the floor of some dark concrete room. Without Bree and Chase. He needs to find them, and he can't do that if he stays in here.

The wall is stronger than he expected it to be. It takes three good punches and a blast of plasma to get through to the hallway. He pulls a deep breath in, satisfied, and takes a quick observation of his surroundings. He hopes Bree and Chase are in the building somewhere. Last he knew, Bree was a blur and Spike had been activated. That surely got the two of them in trouble, especially Chase if they were able to subdue him.

Adam knows that once he's found, he'll get swarmed and put in another cell. But he has to try to find his siblings, see them one last time before they're all turned into nothing more than experimental specimens. He needs to let them know he's going to fight as hard as he can to get them out of this…and that no matter what happens, he loves them. He didn't say it enough when he had the chance, didn't tell Mr. Davenport or even Leo and Tasha.

"What the…" he hears a startled voice behind him and turns, hoping he won't be overrun so soon after smashing to freedom. To his relief, it's a single pale guard who starts backing away, fumbling with the radio on his shoulder. Before he can call for backup, Adam blasts the radio to a charred mass of metal, gives a hard warning with a red-tinted glare, and runs the opposite direction.

The hallway ends in a staircase and he dashes up it.

He slams the door open when he reaches the top of the stairs, leaving a large dent in the metal, and runs a few feet before stopping short. _Shit, so many doors_ , he realizes, also realizing it's possible that neither Bree nor Chase is on this floor. _Screw caution_ , he decides, and starts pounding on doors, bellowing their names. He hears footsteps before he hears a voice he recognizes.

"Chase! Oh my God, Chasey, where are you?" Adam is determined to get to his brother before the guards get to him.

"Adam, I'm here!" Chase's voice is hoarse, probably from whatever Spike was threatening in his slightly-creepy overly deep voice.

Adam pulls himself to a stop as he almost blows by Chase's room. He hauls the door from its hinges and tosses it aside, wrapping his little brother in as gentle a hug he can manage. "Oh my God, Chasey, I'm so sorry. I've been such a jerk, with the throwing you around and shit and the jokes. I know I can't make it up to you now. But I'm sorry,"

"It's OK Adam, it's OK," Chase assures him, clinging into Adam's shirt, his forehead pressed into Adam's chest.

"Chase…I don't know what's going to happen to us. But I love you and Bree and I'm going to fight my hardest to get you two out of here, OK? I'm not going to stop fighting them until we're away from here. I'm not going to let anything happen to you two. I love you."

Chase nods against Adam. "I love you, too, Adam. I should have—"

At that moment, the security squad rumbles around the two of them, shouting for the two of them to separate and comply peacefully.

"Not until I see my sister."

"We cannot allow that, Subject A. Surrender peacefully or we will be forced to tranquilize you."

 _Not again_ , he growls to himself.

"Adam, listen to me. Maybe it's best if you just do what they ask," Chase warns, stepping back meekly.

"No. I told you, I won't let them do anything to me, or to the two of you. I won't let them win."

Before the guards can advance any closer, Adam turns to face them, pulling electricity in towards himself with a snarl.

"Don't even try it!"

"Adam, you'll probably make things worse if you attack them. Please, just let them take you."

"No, I can't. I can't go with them until I've seen Bree. I just…I can't." Adam releases a burst of power, slamming the guards against the walls several feet away. "I can't promise you'll be safe. But I love you, and I'm going to get us out of here." Adam says, pulling Chase back towards him. "Just…don't let me be the only one who's fighting to get free," he pleads, looking Chase in the eyes. "Fight with me," he whispers, kissing his little brother on the forehead, right where his right eyebrow is curling up in obvious concern and fear.

* * *

 _And what if I don't?_ Chase wonders as his older brother dashes off. He doesn't like the situation any more than Adam does, and the idea of being stuck here for the rest of his life is horrifying. But he doesn't think that fighting them is the best idea. After all, if they can't get whatever it is they want from him…then they won't have any use for him. Bree and himself, they could subdue and eventually bend to their wills. But Adam, Adam's too powerful for them to overcome. If he insists on his blind rage, they won't have any choice but to neutralize him.

He really hopes his brother won't get himself shot.

Chase realizes Adam probably isn't afraid of being shot. He's afraid that his younger siblings, Bree and himself, will be. But the way he's acting, covering his fear with anger and aggression, he's the most likely one to be shot. And then he won't be able to help Bree and himself the way he so desperately wants.

Chase just hopes Adam will realize that.


End file.
